What will we tell the Neighbours?
by lazyb0nes
Summary: Every now and again you wonder if your neighbours aren't from Mars or Venus. What is Daniel's were from just a little further afield.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Stargate or of Roswell that you rescognise. Stargate: SG-1 is the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. Roswell belongs to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, WB, and UPN. (I think)

**Aurhors Note:** I know some of the details aren't right, I wrote this before I rewatched the episode having not seen it in several years.

**Summery:** Every now and again you wonder if your neighbours arent from Mars or Venus. What is Daniels were from just a little further a field. (Roswell X)

~~ Liz ~~

The flash was brief. The area it showed extremely familiar. The beam that just ricocheted off her shield had already punched a hole through two walls, passing through the living room where her young daughter napped.

She became aware of the energy crackling around her as gunfire let rip across the street. The, now obvious, surveillance van blocked her view of the action as she entered the living room to check on Nancy. Relief and worry clashed as it became apparent that the energy beam had passed mere feet from where she lay sleeping, safely enveloped within her own instinctive but flickering shield.

Liz gently pressed a hand against her daughters barrier, re-enforcing and stabilising the energy flow which would protect her from harm as a second beam blasted the television apart. Maxs worry surfaced in her mind as she idly wondered how to enter this one on the insurance form? Before sending her reassurance down the bond which linked her to her husband in spirit whilst not in law.

As she left her home she knew that her extended family where already preparing. Both to aid her and to ready all for the already inevitable need to once again vanish from existence. It had been almost two years since the last time the same group from Roswell, New Mexico, had been forced to run from those that wished them harm. Vanishing from sight with the aid of those contacts supplied from Sheriff Valentti's records and the various alien hunters that had been deceived over the last few years.

As she veered off to the left, passing the van on the opposite side to the agent of whichever agency had the house opposite and one down under watch. The source of the ruby beam which had so rudely interrupted her day came into view.

Tallish with curly blond hair, brown eyed, clothed in black and wearing a sneer that rivalled Agent Pierce and completely unprepared for the torrent of emerald lightning that Liz released upon sighting her target.

The pops and sparks released from various jewels about her body revealing to Liz that whilst the shield that had protected her from the onslaught, whilst powerful, was not natural and had just failed. The feedback generated frying whatever active emitters it had.

~~ Sam ~~

Sam watched, fascinated by the sudden turn of events, stunned by the seemingly casual display of power, Daniel lay groggy in his garden recovering from the concussion wave which had thrown him back and away from Osiris whilst Pete really wanted to know what on earth was going on. Earth in this case happening to be the planet on which everything had just gone hurtling down the proverbial black hole AGAIN.

~~ Daniel ~~

As Daniels head cleared, quickly considering the practise hes had, he heard Osiris angrily roar out.

"Who dares to defy me? you will die for such insolence!"

Scrambling to his feet and bringing the tranq rifle to bear Daniel watching in horror as the one of women he had lost to Goauld loosed a massive blast toward the petit brunette calmly standing no more that forty feet from her imminent death.

He had just enough time to realise that this young woman was young mother, Lisa, who lived just across the street from him and to bemoan her loss, as the impossible happened.

Her eyes flashed an iridescent green, lightning cracked in her hair, and a pulse of energy blasted from her body rocking cars up and down the street, flattening fences and flowers and completely negating the surge of energy which was to have shattered her bones and thrown her to the wind, like a rag doll in a hurricane.

He stared...

Sam stared...

Then he heard her voice, quite, unassuming, the voice of a mother about to let rip.

~~ Liz ~~

"Who are you to endanger MY child?"

Liz was stalling for time, and she knew it. The power she had built up virtually expended in that last defensive surge, she needed time to recharge, to rebuild the shield which would protect her, time she knew could only be acquired one way.

Talk

~~ Sarah ~~

Deep within her own mind, pinned by the oppressive force that was Osiris, Sarah watched and listened both to the event occurring outside of her control, and to the shock and fear emanating from the being which she had came to despise. Her mouth open and the words issued where not hers.

"I am your god Osiris and you will perish before me."

~~ Sam ~~

Sams mind came back into gear as her training calmly informed her that a known hostile was about to kill a probably ally. At the same time Daniel across the street had realised that Osiris was about to try and kill someone, he could not let that happen whilst he could still do something to prevent it.

They both fired, Pete but two shots behind Sam, following her lead as he still hadnt gotten any sort of explanation, willing to believe the blonde trying to kill them was the bad guy, or rather in this case girl.

~~ Liz ~~

As the bullets where harmlessly repelled, and Daniels tranq dart harmlessly embedded itself in the folds of her clothing, Liz used the distraction to dive for cover behind the same van as Sam and Pete. Narrowly avoiding being skewered be the beams which Osiris sent her way.

Regaining her equilibrium Liz glanced under the van at Osiris, in doing so her noticed the rather large petrol tank tucked neatly out of the way underneath and decided that this as not a good hiding place and ran.

Sam and Pete noticing Osiris shift in aim wisely decided to do the same as holes the size of fists where punched through the back of the vehicle, including the gas tank.

The resulting detonation was somewhat muted as Liz pushed with all she had left funnelling the blast back towards itself, focusing all the energy released, repelling the shrapnel back in a narrow cone targeted on the small area which happen to contain one Sarah Garner, current unwilling host to the Great God Osiris.

~~ Daniel ~~

Daniel stared in horror as the van exploded, whilst franticly trying to reload the rifle. Then he stared in shock as the massive plume of smoke reversed direction. The mass of redirected energy smashed in Osiris shield overloading the last of it emitters, and hurling her body back towards Daniel.

He dropped flat as Osiris flew past him accompanied by various barely recognisable pieces of what was once an extremely valuable piece a federal surveillance equipment.

~~ Sam ~~

It was with some trepidation that Sam approached the barely conscious body of Osiris, with Daniel at to one side. Pete had been left with their unconscious saviour, by the mailbox, a young married woman by the name of Jones. By the evidence another of the numerous false Jones which inhabited the country to the point that no-one was going to notice an extra.

There was a thunk as Daniel fired the tranq rifle and a brief flash from the eyes as Osiris reacted, vainly attempting to neutralise the tranquillizers, before finally succumbing to the inevitable.

Petes frantic cry brought returned their attention to the unknown body on the opposite lawn. Before following his wild gestations towards the campervan rapidly approaching. As it sided to halt between them the re-enforcement from the SGC finally arrived. Two large black transports charging in from the opposite direction.

~~ Jack ~~

The smoke and destruction wasnt anything like as surprising to Jack as the neon pink campervan parked in the middle of the road. It reminded him of their brief trip back to 69. A event unlikely to ever fade from his memory.

Tealc had mealy raised an eyebrow as he checked his weapons, radio, and finally his cap, before exiting the now stationary vehicle. Jack at the rest of the assault squad but fractions of a second behind him.

~~ Isabel ~~

The mass of military rapidly approaching them caused Isabel and Maria to wonder slightly at the wisdom of charging in with no more information than Maxs brief phone call "Liz needs help! My place now, I join you as soon as I can"

As they glanced at each other before deciding to move, without a word between them Isabel moved to block the soldiers access to their friend whilst Maria ran for to check on her god-daughter. Knowing that if the guy with the gun hunt her friend, there was quite literally just one force on this earth that could protect him from Maxs wrath, Liz herself.

~~ Sam ~~

As Tealc and Jack approached her, Sam realised that the squad slowly approaching the pink van had no idea that the young lady, poised with her arms outstretched hands open and clearly un-armed was probably the most dangerous being currently conscious. A fact easily deduced from her relaxed appearance despite being faced with half a dozen fully armed soldiers. The other squad already searching and restraining Osiris.

She had barely time to yell before her suspicions where proven as a blast wave emanated from the lady in question.

~~ Isabel ~~

As the soldiers yelled at her to drop to the ground and spread her arms and legs, Isabel just grinned as she unleashed two focused concussive blasts. One powerful blast for the soldiers in front of her, and the second towards the group to her side.

Satisfied that the soldiers in front of her where unlikely to be much of a threat, she stepped back behind the cover of the van and directed her attention to the gunman hovering over her friend, and aiming her way.

~~ Pete ~~

Pete was beginning to panic a little, he was on his own with almost no idea just what was going on and if this lady was anything like the one unconscious at is feet then he was about to turned into paste.

He pointed his gun at the sky and popped the clip, before gently tossing the gun away from himself.

"Smart man"

~~ Jack ~~

Jack started as six armed man flew thirty feet, one of them loosing a burst into the air as he hit the ground. That much he did see before Carters yank pulled him of his feet and to the ground. As he looked back up he realised that Daniel had joined him. Checking on Tealc he began to get back up as he noted that the lady which had fired on his people was now hiding behind that blindingly pink van.

As he waited for Tealc to untangle himself form the mass of soldiers behind him, he asked.

"OK...What just happened?"

~~ Jack ~~

"Jack, I think my neighbour is from out of town"

"Indeed"

"I do believe that to be the case Sir, shes displaying similar capabilities to Daniels neighbour, which means that she probably also has shielding technology"

"Whoa there campers she not Dannys neighbour?"

"No sir"

"Then who is she and why are we talking about Dannys neighbour?"

"Should we not just capture her and determine who is who later?"

"Point taken, you go left Ill go right, well pin her in the middle. Carter, Daniel watch Osiris"

~~ Isabel ~~

"Smart man, now back away slowly, do anything else and Ill blast you into next week!"

The two clicks seemed to echo, as an unknown voice commanded.

"Drop your weapons and raise your hands"

Isabel looked to her left. The gentleman there had to be in his fifties, his hair almost silver, but his aim was rock steady. A quick glance to the right confirmed that tall, dark and not of this world was also ready. She slowly raised her arms letting them see that she carried no weapons, no devices. Her hands where empty, her arms bare to the elbow, just one fine silver chain on her left wrist and a wedding band on her hand.

"Turn around place your hand against the van, legs apart"

She did as she was told, focusing herself, she stared at the reflections in the windows. She had learnt a lot about what she could do since Roswell, watching them in the glass as dark of covered her whilst silver checked on Liz, she waited for the distraction she suspected was due.

Maria didnt disappoint.

~~ Jack ~~

The first indication trouble was a plant pot. The second the angry yell of the young lady who had just hurled the aforementioned plant pot. The Third was the Baseball bat in her hand. The forth was when she dived to the ground, the bat discarded in her haste. The ground blurred as he flew over her and he lost his weapon as he smashed back into the ground. Pain flared up from his shoulder, which had been dislocated by the impact.

Tealc had not fared much better, for all that he was Jaffa, massive blunt force trauma still hurt and if anything he had been thrown even further then Jack.

~~ Isabel ~~

As dark checked what was happening, Isabel acted. Twisting her wrists, she released two pulses, one for each of her opponents. Silver got lucky, catching only the edge of the energy wave, throwing him only a short distance but twisting him in the air. The load crack as he landed told her that at least for now he was little threat.

She dropped t o her knees, releasing a third, wider and indiscriminate blast under the van. The thumps as dark and silvers reinforcements hit the ground telling her that they still had little time to grab their friend and escape.

"Maria grab Liz, Ill deal with this lot"

~~ Jack ~~

As Maria scrambled to her friend, Jack wondered what had gone so wrong. He soon found out as Maria grabbed the still comatose Liz the as yet unidentified female stuck her arm around the front of the van and... well from where he lay it appeared to be the blast from a Goauld hand device, but she wasnt wearing one, and with that last shock Jack lapsed into unconsciousness.

~~ Daniel ~~

As the Marines, that had so graciously padded Tealcs initial fall, regained their footing, Daniel checked to insure that the body of Sarah Garner displayed no wounds indicative of the symbiotes abandoning of her current host. Sam and Daniel glanced at each other and whilst he finished reloaded his rifle Sam instructed the Marines to remove Osiris unconscious body to Daniels home and to hold her there under guard.

As the two of them cautiously approached the van, weapons ready and very tense. They having witnessed the damage caused by the conflict between Osiris and Lisa. Tealc flew from his position by to front end of the vehicle, sailing through the air, totally unable to affect his flight, before crashing heavily into the front end of a nearby car. The surprised yell informing them that the Colonel had in all likelihood been similarly disabled.

They charged...

Then they fell, as a shockwave took their feet from under them.

~~ Isabel ~~

Isabel watched as the blonde lady and guy with glasses from earlier slid and rolled backwards, their weapons travelling ever further. Unarmed they where of little threat so she turned her attention to the rest of the soldiers. The group leaving the street where not yet a problem but the ones that her had blasted when first arriving where beginning to wake.

She needed a distraction, as whilst Maria almost had Liz safely in the van they still needed to collect Nancy, and whilst she could simply blast them again she was reaching her limits and they would have to be much closer to have any significant effect. No. Another solution needed to be found.

~~ Maria ~~

As Maria hauled Liz into the usual getaway vehicle she couldnt help but wonder what trick Isabel was about to pull on those soldiers forty foot down the road. She was crouched, palm pressed down against the curb, her hand glowing as she manipulated forces unseen, thou not un-sensed. Maria may not have had the massive power exposure which had so altered Liz, but shed had enough to be able to recognise when something different was about to occur.

~~ Isabel ~~

Thirty feet away, a small pipe section buried beneath the road was gently heated. Hotter and hotter, no more that a square inch, it buckled under the massive forces of the city water mains pushed against this weakened area.

Isabel may not have Maxs range when it came to manipulating the unseen but she did have control. She had sent her senses down into the street, sealed the pipe just past her target with ice, and picked a convenient weak spot to destroy. The results, a burst water main.

Thousands a gallons spraying up into air before gravity pulled it back down to earth. A torrential rain storm between herself and those few that might still do her harm.

~~ Maria ~~

It was different.

Effective but different, shed have to remember that trick. That much water created a mist blocking half the street, the water jet blasting skyward enough debris to make the road impassable. The fine mist blocking any possibility of them shooting, as blinded by the fog the soldiers would be unable to pick out any target, let alone themselves.

Maria jumped back out of the van, Liz laid out, out cold on the floor, theyd worry about comfort once they where all well away from this place. Her dash back toward the house pausing only to grab the discarded weapons en-route, for no other reason then to remove the temptation of the last conscious opponent on this side of the street to do something stupid.

Hurrying toward what had been the temporary home of, Lisa and Marcus Jones known more commonly amongst friends and enemies as Maxwell Evans and Elizabeth Parker, formerly of Roswell, New Mexico. She dropped the last clip and cleared both gun chambers, dumping both now safe weapons on the hall table as she entered the house to collect her god-daughter.

Leaving the house she noticed that Isabel had forced the last three of her opponents down the street clearing the way for their escape. Noticing for the first time the remarkable colour of their escape vehicle, she giggled as she wondered when Isabel had change the vehicle from its previous pale blue, and the inevitable confusion and bewilderment of the local police and traffic forces as to how such a garishly bright coloured vehicle could pass the mass of patrolmen on the lookout with out any sightings.

Strapping the youngest Evans carry cot into the back of the van near her mother, Maria watched as Isabel directed her three remaining victims to walk away towards the house where the last of the soldiers where concealed. Pulling herself forward into the drivers seat she started the engine.

~~ Isabel ~~

As Isabel watched them leave she head the engine start, a quick glance showing that Maria must have gotten Nancy onboard with her mother. The van backing up slightly before driving forward, turning to come around to her side, presenting the still open side door for her escape.

As she pulled herself in, the curtains of the house twitched, not much but enough. With such little warning she reacted, one last wide barely focused blast of kinetic energy surging out toward the house. She may have never managed to developed a recognisable shield with which to protect herself, thou she was far from defenceless.

~~ Sam ~~

The sharp crack of gunfire gave cause for that last powerful burst of energy. The cracks, crunches and thuds evidence of the results. There had been enough energy in that last blast to smash a hole though the front wall of Daniels home. The gapping chasm implying that several more personal where about to spend time in Janets infirmary.

Sam was astounded that what should have been a simple sting operation could have evolved into such a mess. She was only surprised that no-one appeared to have died.

As she walked out into the road behind the receding camper, down on the ground, they velocity negated by the massive flux of energy travelling in the opposite direction where, one, two, three... all in a total of eight bullets, none of which had reached there intended target.

A young woman, so fiercely protective of those she choose to defend, with powers which whilst in some cases similar to, far exceeded those of the Goauld, who for all of their stolen technologies could still be beaten by the much less complex weapons and devices of the Tauri.

~~ Elsewhere ~~

One week later. The SGC infirmary.

~~ Jack ~~

"Hi Jack"

"Daniel please tell me you found them, please"

"Ah... No, not yet. We have figured out how they got out of town thou"

"Come on spill it or so help me Ill..."

"Do absolutely nothing Colonel. That impact broke three ribs and fractured your shoulder blade as well as the dislocation"

"Spoil sport, OK come on them, we had every cop within fifty miles looking for that camper. It was Neon Pink for Christ sake."

"Was been the operative word Sir."

"Explain!"

"Video surveillance footage at a gas station identifies the two of the individuals involved Sir. Including the van."

"And..."

"It was green Sir."

"Green?"

"I believe the shade to be known as Lime Green ONeal"

"They switch vehicles?"

"No Sir what partial number plate we did have matches that in the gas station. Somehow in the twenty minutes since leaving the scene they managed to repaint the van Lime Green"

"Damn"

~~ The End? ~~


End file.
